Sambal Kiss
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Sakura mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menjadi pacar siapa saja yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam permainan seberapa mampu ia bertahan dengan pedasnya makanan yang telah dibawa oleh sang penantang. Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasuke mengikuti permainan konyol yang dibuat Sakura?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Oneshot, OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Sambal kiss**

* * *

.

.

" _Sugoii._.."

"Keren sekali."

"Kau memang hebat Sakura!"

Suara siulan disertai tepukan tangan terdengar bergemuruh di sebuah ruangan kantin. Ini adalah jam istirahat, semua murid berkumpul mengelilingi seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan beberapa orang yang terkapar di depannya.

"Jadi, apakah Utakata penantang terakhir untuk hari ini?" Kata gadis merah muda itu angkuh sambil menatap satu persatu teman-teman yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang perempuan cantik pecinta makanan pedas. Beberapa hari lalu, ia telah membuat sebuah pernyataan tak masuk akal yang sukses membuat sekolah heboh.

Bagaimana tidak? Sakura mengumumkan bahwa ia akan menjadi pacar siapa saja yang berhasil mengalahkannya dalam permainan seberapa mampu ia bertahan dengan pedasnya makanan yang telah dibawa oleh sang penantang sebelumnya.

Tidak ada peraturan di permainan ini, mereka hanya harus mengalahkan Sakura. Tentu saja dengan sebuah catatan bahwa si penantang adalah seorang laki-laki. Hei, tidak mungkin Sakura berpacaran dengan perempuan. Maaf saja, ia masih normal.

Dan hal itu membuat semua siswa berbondong-bondong menuju papan pengumuman lalu segera menemui Sakura. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Lagipula, siapa yang berani menolak pesona seorang Haruno Sakura?

"Giliranku."

Semua orang menarik napas, mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke—pemuda keturunan Uchiha yang sangat digilai oleh para wanita. Ia selalu terlihat dingin dan menyendiri, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Dan orang-orang yang berkumpul di sini tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik dengan tantangan konyol dari Sakura. Apakah diam-diam pemuda itu memang menyukai Sakura.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau bawa?"

Sasuke duduk di depan Sakura kemudian meletakan sebuah toples kaca polos berukuran besar di atas meja membuat Sakura menaikan alis.

"Sambal?" Sakura mengerutkan kening, melihat isi toples berwarna merah kehitaman dengan biji-biji cabai yang terlihat begitu banyak.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. "Hn."

"Kau meremehkanku, Tuan?" Sakura balas menatap Sasuke sombong, ia mendengus seraya menarik sudut bibir. "Lihat, aku baru saja mengalahkan Utakata dengan sambalnya."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak berniat menjawab apa pun yang dilontarkan gadis merah muda itu membuat Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah, terserah. Asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya memberi satu kali kesempatan untuk setiap penantang. Mengerti?"

"Hn."

"Ok, kita mulai. Kau ingin memakannya dengan apa, kentang goreng atau ada hal lain yang kau bawa?" Sakura mengambil selembar tisu basah untuk membersihkan kedua tangannya. Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan jari-jari lentik itu hingga bersih.

"Aku tidak membawa apa pun, aku ingin kita berdua memakannya langsung secara bersamaan."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia menatap Sasuke curiga. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan kau, memakannya sambil berciuman dan orang yang bertahan adalah pemenangnya. Dengan kata lain, siapa pun yang melepaskan ciuman itu ialah orang yang kalah." jelas Sasuke sontak membuat seluruh isi kantin terdengar begitu riuh mendengar ucapannya.

BRAK!

Sakura menggebrak meja, ia tidak terima dengan aturan yang dibuat Sasuke seolah merendahkannya. "Apa kau gila? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Artinya kau tidak berani memakan sambal itu dan kau kalah sebelum permainan dimulai, Nona."

"Tapi kita tidak harus berciuman. Maksudku, kita berdua bisa memakannya secara masing-masing dan—"

"Tidak, itu tidak adil. Bisa saja setiap gram sambal yang masuk ke dalam mulut kita berdua berbeda walaupun hanya sedikit." sela Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu menggeram kesal. "Yang benar saja?!" Teriaknya. Wajah putihnya memerah sempurna menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar marah.

Ia mendengar orang-orang di sana mulai berbisik seolah memojokannya. Sakura melirik ke arah samping, menatap Ino yang hanya mengangkat bahu membuat Sakura kembali menghela napas. Sial, bahkan sahabatnya pun tidak mau membelanya.

Dengan satu tarikan, ia mengeluarkan udara dari mulutnya. "Baik, aku terima tantanganmu."

Dan disaat gadis merah muda itu duduk kembali, tanpa ia sadari, sebuah seringai kecil tercipta dari wajah Sasuke.

.

...

.

Sakura menyedot jus stroberinya dengan perlahan. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya kemudian membalikan tubuh menghadap Ino untuk mengajak gadis pirang itu berbicara tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Jam istirahat sebentar lagi usai. Sejujurnya ia sedang mengulur waktu untuk menghindari tantangan Sasuke. Ia tidak takut, hanya saja Sakura tidak terima jika harus berciuman dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Lagipula ia malu harus melakukan hal itu di hadapan semua orang. Lihat saja mereka terus berdatangan memenuhi kantin sambil membawa kamera dengan wajah berbinar senang. Uh, menyebalkan.

Kembali ia melihat jam, waktu terasa begitu lama, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Apakah ia harus berpura-pura pergi ke kamar mandi lalu melarikan diri?

"Lama."

"APA YANG HMMP—"

Sakura tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke tepat berdiri di hadapannya membuat Sakura menyalak kaget. Tanpa peringatan pemuda _raven_ itu menarik lengan Sakura untuk berdiri kemudian menciumnya.

Rasa pedas menyengat tajam di hidung membuat Sakura tersentak. Ia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman paksa Sasuke namun tenaga Sasuke lebih besar, pemuda itu terus menekan kepala Sakura agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'Rasa sambalnya menjijikan sekali!'

Seketika rasa mual Sakura rasakan akibat bau busuk yang sangat menyengat.

Sakura terus saja berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, ia memukul punggung Sasuke dengan brutal. Ia benar-benar belum siap menerima ciuman Sasuke yang mulutnya telah penuh dengan sambal rasa aneh.

Sasuke yang kesal mencengkram tangan Sakura, membanting tubuhnya ke atas meja dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Sakura tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Semua murid bersorak heboh melihat aksi keduanya, mereka berteriak girang sembari mengabadikan momen langka yang terjadi di sekolahnya kecuali Ino yang terlihat kasihan dengan sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura menyukai pedas, Ino tahu itu. Tapi jika diserang seperti tadi ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sambal itu ketika menyentuh lidah secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan tanpa memakannya pun Ino sendiri sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Lagipula...

...Kenapa sambalnya bau sekali?

"Temanmu akan kalah jika kau melakukannya." Naruto memperingatkan Ino sebelum si pirang itu menarik Sasuke dari Sakura.

Ino tersenyum tanpa dosa kemudian membuang muka.

Sementara Sakura, gadis itu melotot ketika Sasuke mulai mengaduk mulutnya, memainkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi langit-langit mulut Sakura. Sensasi pedas membuat bibirnya terasa terbakar.

Berciuman dengan posisi seperti itu tidak menguntungkan bagi Sakura. Ia tersedak ketika sambal yang telah mencair bercampur dengan saliva mengalir melalui tenggorokannya membuat gadis itu terpekik merasakan panasnya sambal yang menyengat di hidung hingga air mata keluar dari matanya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke kuat-kuat. Mencari-cari air minum kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Kau kalah, mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasihku, Haruno Sakura."

"Dasar curang!" Ia berucap menatap Sasuke tajam sambil terengah-engah karena kepanasan, bibirnya memerah sempurna seperti terbakar api. "Kurang ajar! Sambal apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Terasi."

Hah?

Seketika, Sakura merasa nyawanya menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Tanpa pamit, Sasuke pergi diikuti Naruto sembari tersenyum puas meninggalkan orang-orang di kantin yang berteriak heboh memberi ucapan selamat, mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Sakura yang tak terima atas kekalahannya.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA TERASI SIALAAAAN!"

Terlambat, karena mulai hari ini kau adalah kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pelajaran untukmu, buatlah peraturan sebelum memainkan sebuah permainan. Dan selamat menikmati, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

 **FIN**

...

Fict nista yang terinspirasi kejadian siang tadi. Ngejailin adek, dikiranya sambal biasa ternyata sambal terasi. Btw, dia ga suka terasi. #slapped


End file.
